ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kageki Amaterasu
|weapons = Kanabō}} Kageki Amaterasu (影鬼天照, Kageki Amaterasu, lit Shadow Demon Shining over Heaven), aka Fire Demon (火の悪魔, Hi no Akuma), is a Chūnin of Yamigakure and a member of the Kageki Clan. She uses , , a handful of tools and a Kanabō. Background Born the second child of the main branch of the Kageki clan, in Yamigakure in the Land of Demons on the Shinobi Continent of Earth. Unlike her older brother she does show an interest and seems to actually care for their cousins, Daichi and Tsukiko. Like Daichi, she quickly advanced to the rank of Chūnin, and like Daichi, there is probably some meddling from her brother to keep her from advancing to Jōnin. Amaterasu has received a jutsu that was taken from a shinobi killed by Ryuu. She has also inherited a Kanabō, a weapon used by the founder of the Kageki Clan, despite not being the head of the clan. Appearance She is about average in height, and has red hair and brown eyes. Unlike her brother, her skin is more tanned from exposure to sunlight (and likely from her techniques as well). As a shinobi of Yamigakure, Amaterasu wears dark colors at all times. Her outfit normally consists of a black mask, and black traditional looking ninja clothes. She also keeps her hair up in a ponytail with a black band and two stick-like accessories and has hair framing her face. She also keeps the Kanabō strapped to her back. It has been commented that she looks, and fights, like a true demon when she wields the Kanabō in battle. These comments, and her Fire Jutsus, have lead to her nickname. The clan's insignia is tattooed in black on her back. As a member of the main branch of the clan, her tattoo is located on her torso. Personality She is the most down to earth and easiest to approach member of the Kageki Clan, providing you've never seen her fight. Amaterasu is calm and easygoing most of the time, in contrast to her brother, and more outgoing compared to her cousins. When on missions, she is focused, aggressive and downright scary to her enemies and comrades alike. Despite her cruel demeanor in battle, Amaterasu would rather retire from the shinobi life and live a quieter and more peaceful life raising a family. She'd never admit this out loud, and won't settle for anyone who can't defend her better than she can defend herself. This more motherly attitude does show itself, however, like how she does what she can to protect Tsukiko and how she managed to convince Daichi to teach the village Genin. Abilities Physical ' Kanabō-jutsu Master': She has mastered the use of the cumbersome weapon in combat situations. Because of this she has mastered both balance and strength, considering if one misses with a Kanabō it leaves the wielder wide open for counter attack. Expert of Kageki Style Taijutsu: The clan's taijutsu, Amaterasu has learned to use the Kanabō with this style to enhance the physical damage dealt by the techniques. As the Kageki Style focuses mainly on speed, Amaterasu has trained to move just as fast while wielding her large and cumbersome weapon. *'Eclipsing Shadow' (影を食, Kage o Shuko): Amaterasu drops in on the target from above and brings the Kanabō down on their head or shoulders. While this technique normally involves a kick to the target's head to knock them unconscious, Amaterasu's use of this technique is much more fatal. *'Sudden Shadow Assault' (突然シャドウ暴行, Totsuzen Shadō Bōkō): This technique involves the user ambushing the target from behind and/or below, as if from their shadow. This technique normally involves a strike to the target's neck to knock them out, Amaterasu's use of this move is more fatal due to her Kanabō. **'Sudden Shadow Frontal Assault' (突然の影正面攻撃, Totsuzen no Kage Shōmen Kōgeki): a much more difficult and risky version of Sudden Shadow Assault, where the user attacks from the front. This is more difficult for the obvious reason of attacking from the front, but also because the sun would be in the user's face as well. *'Shadow Cloud' (影雲, Kage Kumo): A diversionary tactic done by throwing up a cloud of dust, sand or just about anything else that could be used to blind the target. If Chakra Flow is combined with this, especially with Wind Release, then the cloud is whipped up even further and the added chakra makes it more difficult for sensory ninja to relocate the user. *'Mocking Shadows' (あざける影, Azakeru Kage): A technique used to blend into a crowd, or scenery. The main purpose of this technique is for surveillance or tracking, but can also be used to set up one of the other techniques, like Sudden Shadow Assault. Jutsu ((火遁, Katon): is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding super-heated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage. *' ': Amaterasu engulfs the desired weapon in intense localised flames, which follow the subsequent path of the object in question, incinerating anything which comes into direct contact. **'Burning Kanabō': Amaterasu engulfs the Kanabō with flames and then proceeds to attack her target using Kanabō-jutsu. Whatever the club comes in contact with is almost immediately engulfed in flames and will burn wildly. **'Demon Flame Haze' (鬼炎ヘイズ, Kien Heizu): Amaterasu cloaks herself in flames for protection from physical attacks and to increase the damage of her own attacks. *' ': a technique stolen from a Kumogakure shinobi who was killed by Kageki Ryuu. The user first imbues their blade with fire, before slashing in the direction of the desired enemy, resulting in the creation of large arcs of intense flame that follow the trajectory of the previous swing. *' ': Amaterasu breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body just like a projectile weapon. *' ': Amaterasu unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, and at the same time, exhales fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with either the intended victim, or any other object caught within their trajectories. (雷遁, Raiton): is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *' ': Amaterasu cloaks the desired weapon in lightning chakra, which increases the piercing abilities of the weapon and causes numbness in the opponent. **'Numbing Blow' (麻痺打撃, Mahi Dageki): Amaterasu coats her Kanabō with lightning chakra and attacks her opponent. Even if she misses, if the Kanabō passes close enough to the target, lightning will jump to them and numb their body. **'Power Grid' (送電網, Sōden-mō): Amaterasu sets up a "grid" of wires strings in an area and channels lightning chakra into the wires to create a dangerous area where a misstep will zap the victim. If the victim falls, they would then come into contact with multiple electrified wires and would likely die if Amaterasu did not stop channeling her chakra through the wires. *'Lightning Rod' (避雷針, Hiraishin): Amaterasu sends a bolt of lightning towards the opponent, aiming for any metallic item they may be holding. Usually this strikes the target shinobi at their headbands, usually killing the target, but the amount of chakra can be lowered to knock out or simply immobilize the target. Amaterasu usually uses this technique while hiding in the trees above her target. This jutsu has also been called Sudden Lightning from the Trees (木から突然の稲妻, Ki Kara Totsuzen no Inazuma) as it is thought that the trees around Yamigakure do this naturally. *'Reverse Flow' (流れを逆転, Nagare o Gyakuten): when fighting an opponent who uses Techniques, Amaterasu will send lightning into their jutsu. This then sends the electricity coursing through the water, back to the source, and paralyzing the opponent via their own jutsu. Trivia *Her name is supposed to be ironic, being a member of the Kageki Clan (Shadow Demon) and her name being Amaterasu (Shining over Heaven), being opposites *Amaterasu is the name of a sun goddess who rules the heavens, in Japanese mythology Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters